


Плюшевый заяц

by Rabbits_Brothers



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Mickey Milkovich, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bipolar Disorder, Explicit Language, Hurt Ian Gallagher, Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich Friendship, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Post-Prison, Protective Mandy Milkovich, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Sad Ian Gallagher, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers
Summary: Микки казалось, что он сумел простить Йена за то, что тот не дождался его из тюрьмы. Но в итоге для этого потребовалось нечто большее, чем просто разговор по душам... Не становится ли Микки похож на своего отца - человека, на которого хотел бы походить меньше всего?..





	Плюшевый заяц

**Author's Note:**

> AU примерно со второй половины 7 сезона.  
> Рейтинг за побои, слэшная линия мягкая.

На стадионе безлюдно. Небо затянуто низкими серыми тучами.  
Их стадион. Здесь они трахались и после первой отсидки Микки, и перед так и не состоявшимся первым свиданием — когда у Йена уже проявилось биполярное расстройство, и он отчаянно не хотел принимать лекарства, лишающие не только способности ясно мыслить, но и стояка.  
Потом было предательство Сэмми, то, как Микки едва её не убил… бегство Йена с матерью…  
Попытка Йена прекратить их отношения. Когда ему казалось, что для Микки так будет лучше. Когда он не хотел, чтобы Микки заставлял его пить лекарства.  
Когда он сам не знал, чего хотел. Кто он и что ему нужно.  
Потом Микки посадили. И Йен, хоть и пообещал его ждать, ждать не стал.  
Он и тогда не знал, чего хочет. Просто жил одним днём, просто пытался строить отношения с теми, кто был ближе. Потому что если Микки выйдет только через пятнадцать лет — да даже если и через восемь, — кто знает, что будет тогда?  
Кто знает, каким тогда будет Йен? Будет ли он нужен Микки — таким, каким станет?  
И поэтому он встречался сперва с Калебом, затем с Тревором. Стараясь не думать о будущем.  
Стараясь не думать о Микки — потому что думать о Микки было слишком больно. Йен слишком по нему тосковал.  
А потом… потом Микки освободили.  
Гораздо раньше, чем через пятнадцать лет; гораздо раньше, чем через восемь. Пересмотрели обвинение и приговор; ещё раз убедились, что Сэмми не пострадала — да и сама вела себя, мягко говоря, неадекватно.  
И Микки вышел. Вышел — и первым делом направился к Йену.  
Йен до сих пор не знает, что дёрнуло его тогда сказать: «Я изменился, у меня есть парень». Он никогда не был всерьёз влюблён в Тревора; откровенно говоря, тот был даже не особо в его вкусе — не только и не столько по причине того, что являлся транссексуалом. И между ними всё время случались какие-то совершенно идиотские дрязги — с Микки никогда не было так…  
Биполярка. Чёртова ёбаная биполярка.  
Биполярка побудила его сваляться с Тревором — и она же заставила сказать Микки те слова. Глупые, необдуманные, жестокие слова.  
Микки, услышав их, на несколько секунд замер, словно окаменев, — а потом развернулся и ушёл. И тем же вечером, вскоре после его ухода, Йен разругался с Тревором начисто — кричал ему, что любит только Микки и всегда будет любить…  
Тревор в ответ заорал то же, что орал ему всегда. Что может трахнуть любого, куда лучше Йена.  
Вот только на этот раз Йен даже не подумал просить прощения за свои слова. Тревор постоял несколько секунд, явно ожидая извинений, и вылетел из его дома пулей.  
С Тревором было покончено. И всю ту ночь Йен названивал Микки — пока наконец, ближе к рассвету, тот не взял трубку.  
Микки его простил. Сказал, что тоже всегда любил. Что всё время вспоминал — в тюрьме.  
Они съехались в тот же день. Микки теперь жил не в доме Милковичей, куда должен был вернуться после отсидки его отец; выйдя из тюрьмы, он переехал в маленький домик, который снимала вернувшаяся в Чикаго Мэнди. Пусть они — брат и сестра — постоянно цапались, но на самом деле всегда любили друг друга и готовы были протянуть руку в минуту нужды.  
И теперь они жили там втроём. Микки, Йен и Мэнди.  
Мэнди так и не оставила эскорт — хотя теперь встречалась только с теми, кого называла «постоянные клиенты». Я не дешёвая шлюха, утверждала она. Я профи — всё равно как японские элитные проститутки, как их там, гейши?  
Гейши вроде не проститутки, поправлял со смешком Йен. Японские проститутки, которые элитные, как-то по-другому называются.  
Похуй, отмахивалась Мэнди. Вы меня поняли.  
Наедине Йен попытался сказать Микки — может, как-то отговорим Мэнди от этого дела? Я же тоже проститутствовал по гей-клубам, помнишь… а теперь вот завязал, образование получил, фельдшером на скорой работаю…  
Микки огрызнулся — я ей что, надсмотрщик? Она с малолетства с парнями трахалась, так теперь они ей за это хотя бы платят. Если обидит кто — пусть только скажет, убью нахуй. Надумает какое образование получать — подсобим, если денег хватит. А пока — пусть как сама знает. Главное, что зарабатывает. Всяко не меньше нас.  
Сам Микки устроился охранником в какую-то пивнушку. На многое после отсидки рассчитывать не приходилось.  
Открыть бы снова салон с девочками, иногда начинал мечтать он. Пусть бы и Мэнди там мужиков ловила, если охота; зато у меня под присмотром. Но это потом. Сперва надо на ноги встать да осмотреться.  
Шло время. И на первый взгляд казалось, что всё хорошо.  
Но Йен чувствовал — Микки так и не забыл, какими словами он встретил его в тот чёртов вечер. В их первый вечер после того, как Микки откинулся.  
Не забыл. Не простил. Сказал себе, что Йен не виноват, что это всё биполярка, — но забыть всё равно не смог.  
И вот сейчас они идут по пустому стадиону под пасмурным небом — и Йен снова чувствует в Микки напряжение и злость. Чувствует, что тот не вспоминает их жаркий трах здесь, а думает о том, что Йен его предал. Не дождался. Готов был отказаться от него ради нового парня.  
Я бы не отказался от тебя, много раз твердил Микки Йен. Никогда. Ты же помнишь, я выгнал Тревора в тот же вечер, сразу после того, как ты ушёл. Звонил тебе всю ночь. Я всегда любил только тебя. Это всё биполярка, проклятая биполярка, если бы не она, я бы такого не ляпнул…  
Я знаю, каждый раз отвечал Микки. Разумеется, биполярка. Знаю я, блядь. Можешь не повторять по сто раз.  
Знает — и всё равно злится…  
— Микки, — негромко заговаривает Йен. — Микки, ты снова думаешь… об этом? Да?  
Несколько секунд они идут в молчании.  
— Неважно, — наконец откликается Милкович. — Ни о чём я не думаю. Думать вредно. Гуляем да и всё.  
Ну конечно. Просто гуляем, мать твою.  
Йен заходит вперёд, заступает Микки дорогу. К чёрту; они с этим разберутся. Сейчас. Раз и навсегда.  
Он сам чувствует вину, чувствовал её всё это время — хотя знал про биполярку не хуже Микки. Даже лучше, чем Микки.  
Они должны разобраться. Он должен избавиться от гложущего изнутри чувства вины, а Микки — от обиды и злости. И оба — от причиняемой этими чувствами боли.  
— Микки…  
Милкович молчит. Неотрывно смотрит на Йена синевато-серыми глазами.  
Ему больно. До сих пор больно. Это видно в его взгляде — как бы ни пытался скрыть.  
К чёрту. К чёрту всё. Они разберутся. Сейчас.  
— Ну избей меня, хочешь? Хочешь?.. — Йен неожиданно для самого себя падает на колени.  
— Может, и хочу, — Микки сгребает пальцами чуть отросшие рыжие вихры, ощутимо тянет, заставляя Йена запрокинуть голову. — Хотя и меня есть за что…  
— Пока что меня больше за что… — Йен ищуще смотрит в глаза Микки. Пусть лучше побьёт, только б не глядел с горечью и болью.  
— Больше… — Микки смотрит на Йена, кусая губы, и жалея, и любя, и слегка ненавидя. Потом внезапно отпускает волосы и резко, наотмашь, даёт затрещину, слева направо, тыльной стороной ладони, разбив кастетом на пальце губу.  
Йен делает шумный вдох, захлебнувшись, голова резко мотнулась в сторону, губу обожгло болью. Он жмурится, но не пытается ни отстраниться, ни даже стереть кровь, сбегающую тонкой струйкой. Только снова смотрит на Микки, непривычно покорно.  
— Мне больно, понимаешь? — Микки говорит хрипло, отрывисто, грудь вздымается неровно и тяжело. — Правда, больно. Больнее, чем тебе сейчас делаю. Блядь, ты не виноват, может… может, это всё болезнь твоя… но почём мне знать… Блядь, всю душу ты из меня вытрахал, — он пару секунд смотрит со злостью и болью, потом не спеша заносит руку и снова бьёт, всё ещё не решаясь ударить кулаком, открытой ладонью со всей силы по другой щеке.  
— Понимаю… — глухо отзывается Йен, взгляд блуждает теперь где-то в стороне, он чувствует, что больно дышать, дыхание обжигает, и горькие, усталые слёзы тоже, они ещё не пролились, но подкатили комками к самому горлу. — Я сам не знаю, почему. Я думал, что смогу… как-то ладить с собой… но я не могу, не получается как раньше… — Йен снова сносит удар молча, только шмыгнув носом. Потом, будто это мысль только что пришла ему в голову, говорит: — Надо было мне кого-нибудь убить… Или поранить. Меня б тогда тоже посадили, вдруг к тебе? Хоть в ту же тюрьму, а? Я… Я хотел делать что-то нужное… и даже получалось. Но видимо, напрасно хотел, да?  
— Напрасно… не знаю… И я напрасно. Всё напрасно. И убил бы… я бы тебя защищал, в тюрьме… и добился бы, чтобы в одну камеру посадили… — Микки снова закусывает губу, ему хочется утешить Йена, прижать к груди, сказать, что всё хорошо, но в то же время всё ещё охота сорвать накопившуюся злость, мучившую его, выгрызавшую изнутри, как раковая опухоль. А, к чёрту… Йен же сам сказал его избить? Микки снова заносит руку и бьёт на этот раз кулаком по скуле, заставляя опрокинуться на землю.  
Совсем как тогда, когда он не решался признать, что гей… тогда Йен тоже дал себя избить и не стал защищаться…  
Йен улыбается болезненно и отчаянно, ощущая, как глухая тоска затопляет почти с головой.  
— Мы бы были прям идеальной парой, да? Может, нам бы даже пожениться разрешили, как думаешь? Натуралы так делают, в тюрьмах тоже… А я всё испортил. Бля… — Йен стукается затылком о землю, наверху только серое небо и лицо Микки, и в ушах теперь немного звенит. — Всё испортил…  
— Всё… Может, не всё ещё. Может, ещё что впереди осталось… может, во мне ещё что осталось… Поднимайся, ну!.. — Микки наклоняется, сам хватает Йена за ворот футболки, рывком ставит на ноги и, не давая опомниться, слишком поздно заметив болезненную, отчаянную надежду во взгляде, бьёт кулаком в живот. Раз, второй. Так, чтобы ничего не порвать внутри, но чтобы перехватило дыхание. Выпускает и снова сбивает на землю ударом кулака по лицу.  
Йен закашливается, сложившись пополам, снова валится от удара да так и остаётся лежать на земле, в позе зародыша, хрипло дыша. Вставать больше не хочется. Хотя если Микки снова заставит… Слюна горько-солёная от крови, Йен выплёвывает её возле себя, лёгкие жжёт. Он начинает дрожать, мелкой безостановочной дрожью. И грязная трава сливается с его рукавом, с кровавым плевком, всё сливается от слёз, и перед глазами только пелена.  
Что-то осталось? Микки сказал, что, может, в нём ещё что-то осталось. Но осталось ли что-то в самом Йене?..  
Микки смотрит на Йена, тяжело дыша, потирая саднящие после ударов костяшки пальцев, — и красная пелена злости, колыхавшаяся перед глазами, понемногу спадает, оставляя только боль. Уже другую боль, не ту, что была всего пару минут назад. Блядь, он гад…  
Милкович бросается на колени, ударившись ими об землю, тянется к Йену; тот вздрагивает и, кажется, ждёт, что сейчас его снова заставят встать, чтобы принять новый удар. Скребёт пальцами по земле, пытается подняться… Готовится принимать ещё побои, до последнего?.. Микки касается плеча, подсовывает вторую руку под Йена, обнимает его, тянет к себе, прижимает к груди — всё ещё скрюченного, дрожащего всем телом, дышащего хрипло и тяжело. Немудрено, Микки под дых крепко ударил…  
Микки обнимает крепче, начинает неумело баюкать, и Йен наконец вскидывает руки ему на шею, прижимается всем телом, льнёт разбитой скулой к щеке, мажет кровью, сочащейся из губы.  
— Ну тихо, тихо… блядь, я гад… но ты же сам попросил, а?.. — Микки укачивает Йена, пытается гладить по спине, касается губами ссадины на скуле, начинающего наливаться синяка. Завтра у Йена всё лицо опухнет… — Блядь, я же люблю тебя, люблю… я не могу без тебя, жизни нет… похуй, на всё похуй, ничего ты не испортил, всё равно разлюбить не смогу… Иди сюда, зацеловывать теперь буду, — он обхватывает лицо Йена ладонями, заставляет поднять и осторожно целует его в разбитый уголок губ.  
Почему ему потребовалось избить Йена — жестоко избить, — чтобы это признать…  
Йен громко всхлипывает, как ребёнок, слёз не так много, как отчаяния и вины, рвущихся из груди, заставляющих и от поцелуев жмуриться, как от боли. И всё же подставляться, чувствуя, как горько-сладко они стекают куда-то вниз, вместе с проглоченной кровью.  
— Прости… прости, что сошёлся с ним… с ними… не надо было… надо было тебя дождаться… Я тосковал, правда. Каждый день. Себя убеждал, что смогу, что надо жить дальше, и не свихнуться с чёртовой биполяркой… А я без тебя начинал свихиваться. Боялся… сам себя, что слечу совсем… стану хуже ёбнутой Моники… Правда?.. Правда, не испортил? Не презираешь меня? — Йен смотрит на Микки, как побитый щенок, утирает рукавом текущий нос.  
— Не презираю… себя презираю… — Микки неловко роется то в одном кармане, то в другом, пытаясь найти платок, чтобы утереть Йену кровь и сопли, и продолжая обнимать его второй рукой. Никакого платка в карманах, разумеется, не оказывается; Микки неразборчиво матерится и снова сгребает Йена обеими руками, прижимает к груди. — Я… я же не против был, чтобы ты с кем-то… ну, трахался… пока я чалюсь… я же тоже на зоне других трахал, много кого причём… и не считал, и лиц с именами не запоминал… Но ты… ты же, сука… ты всерьёз… ты забыть меня пытался… новой жизни хотел, чистенькой, спокойной… — Микки, забывшись, сжимает Йена в объятиях слишком сильно, тот приглушённо охает от боли, и Милкович тут же спохватывается, вспоминает, что только что избил чуть не до потери сознания. — Блядь, прости… ну тихо, тихо… забыли, проехали… сможешь забыть?.. Сможешь забыть, что я тебя — так? — он снова обнимает ладонями лицо Йена, начинает покрывать осторожными поцелуями.  
Йен морщится и шипит сквозь зубы, но видно, что прикосновения губ Микки ему не неприятны — просто слишком больно, когда они ложатся на разбитую кожу и губы.  
— Я… я понимаю, они ведь не били тебя… никто из них не бил, наверное… только я, да?.. — Йен быстро, отрывисто кивает, и Микки сжимает зубы с такой силой, что начинает ныть челюсть. — Так и знал… блядь, может, тебе и правда с ними лучше было… — Йен пытается помотать головой, кровь из губы, начисто разбитой железным кастетом, начинает течь сильнее, и Микки снова целует это место.  
Во рту солоно, на душе горько. Сколько ни мотай Йен своей дурной рыжей башкой, с кем угодно ему было бы лучше, чем с Микки Милковичем.  
Йен пытается объяснить, что похуй там на то, кто кого бил или нет, они всегда мутузили друг друга, и ни один не считал это за насилие, и пусть сейчас саднит всё тело и он глотает кровь, но это не меняет того, что рядом с Микки он дышит глубже, чувствует ярче и вообще… живёт, бля. Сколько ни пытался Йен убежать от себя, начать новую и спокойную, как заметил Микки, жизнь, изменить того, что кровь Галлагера текла быстрее в присутствии этого гопника из Южного района — пусть иногда и за пределы тела, — всё равно бы не получилось. Даже биполярка не смогла это уничтожить.  
Вот и сейчас он жмётся к Микки, несмотря ни на что, смотрит покрасневшими глазами.  
— Смогу… А ты сможешь?.. Что пытался вроде как отношения строить? С другими…  
— Смогу, всё смогу… блядь, без тебя я не смогу, слышишь? — Микки, забывшись, целует горячо и крепко, Йен сдавленно охает, не пытаясь, впрочем, отстраниться, и солёный вкус крови во рту становится ощутимее. — Везде больно, да? Я ж вроде пытался… ногой не стал бить… — Микки понимает, что говорит уже совсем как мудак, но блядь, в какой-то момент ему правда хотелось врезать Йену под дых не кулаком, а ногой. Чтобы перехватило дыхание так же, как у самого Микки, когда Йен сказал, что у него теперь новая жизнь и новый парень, что он стал другим человеком. Блядь.  
На секунду снова всколыхивается злость, но Микки видит Йена, окровавленного, избитого и зарёванного, шмыгающего носом, со слипшимися от слёз рыжими ресницами — и злость уходит, исключая лишь злость на самого себя. Мразь, тварь.  
— Дай гляну… — Йен дёргается, но Микки всё равно задирает ему футболку, соскальзывает ниже, прижимается губами к животу. Завтра там тоже будут жуткие синяки. Не в первый раз, но… — Так лучше? — сбивчиво бормочет Микки, скользя полуоткрытыми губами по коже. — Лучше? Хоть немного?  
— А и вдарил бы ногой… прям по яйцам… Хотел же небось? — Йен выплёвывает кровь, смешанную со слюной, пробует приподняться, оперевшись на руку. На щеках влага, уже не разберёшь от чего. Микки целует его в живот. Тепло с губ сочится дыханием, согревает стынущую на холодном воздухе кожу и, кажется, проникает даже глубже, под кожу, в кровь, что продолжает течь тут и там. Снова щипет глаза, в лёгких что-то перехватывает. — Микки… Твою ж мать… Ага, лучше вроде…  
Лучше. Боль в разбитом теле не становится меньше, но между ними ослабляется колючая струна, ранившая обоих. Йен опять шмыгает носом, откидывается на спину, лежит на земле, вытянув руки.  
— Поцелуй так ещё, а?.. — просит он, и голос звучит беззащитно.  
— Поцелую… да, поцелую, конечно… — Микки скользит полуоткрытыми губами по животу Йена, прижимается то в одном, то в другом месте, чувствует, как Галлагер вздрагивает от боли, слышит его сбивчивое дыхание. — Всего зацелую… блядь… — ещё прикосновение губ, снова лёгкая дрожь. — Я… я по яйцам не думал… вроде… я под дых хотел… чтобы перехватило всё, как у меня тогда… когда ты сказал… а у тебя и так перехватило, я крепко вдарил, да? — Микки на секунду заглядывает в запрокинутое лицо Йена, пытается шутить, но улыбка получается кривой. — Слышь, я мразь… правда мразь… ладно бы разок съездил, но…  
А, похуй. Микки умолкает, снова опускает голову и возобновляет поцелуи. Тихие, извиняющиеся. Почему-то вспоминается — смутное, размытое — крик отца, плач матери, звук удара. Мать ревёт полдня, не отнимает руку от лица. Отец где-то по своему обыкновению пропадает, но приходит на удивление трезвый и притаскивает какого-то плюшевого зайца. Велит не отдавать детям — дескать, это ей, матери.  
Заяц совершенно дурацкий, но мать почему-то перестаёт плакать. Улыбается.  
Его поцелуи сейчас — как этот плюшевый заяц…  
— Да ладно, блядь, я ж сам сказал… Но бьёшь ты пиздец как больно. Будто чего отбил там… — Йен закашливается и морщится от новой вспышки боли, потом откидывается затылком на траву и щебёнку. Вплетается пальцами в волосы Микки, ерошит. Чёрт, а ведь он скучал даже по его волосам, пиздец как скучал. И по поцелуям тоже. Ни от чьих больше не было так сладко, так остро не тянуло во всем теле. Даже сейчас тянет, хотя до хрена больно… Йен ёрзает, пытаясь улечься поудобнее, потом лежит тихо, позволяет себя ласкать. — А целуешься приятно… чёртов Милкович…  
— Будто отбил… но не отбил же?.. — хрипло, с надеждой спрашивает Микки и сам ненавидит себя за эти слова. Кажется, в голосе даже слышатся интонации отца — почти забытые, так он разговаривал только с матерью да иногда с Мэнди. — Я… ну, бью больно, я ж в полсилы не умею… — снова жалкая попытка улыбнуться, и снова Микки опускает голову и осторожно целует живот Йена. — Можно, я на тебе полежу? Я пониже, там же не больно, я ж туда не бил? — Йен неопределённо мотает головой по траве, и Микки расстёгивает его джинсы, чуть приспускает, обнажая тазовые косточки, и кладёт голову на низ живота, прижимаясь щекой к кромке рыжих волос. Пахнет Йеном, и травой, и кровью. Кровью Йена. Ноют рассаженные об его скулу костяшки пальцев.  
— Я становлюсь как отец, — глухо говорит Микки, подсовывает руки под бёдра Йена, обхватывает их, как любимую подушку. — Я становлюсь на него похож. Он вечно бил мать, потом извинялся… ну, не на словах, на словах никогда, но — подарки ей всякие потом таскал… дурацкие… а она сразу радовалась, как девчонка, слёзы вытрет, улыбается… Я зайца помню. Розового, плюшевого. Мать его на полку водрузила, смотрела так, будто отец ей машину, что ль, подарил… или брильянты какие… или будто больше не ударит… Хочешь, зайца подарю? — внезапно спрашивает Микки, приподняв голову. — Розового?  
Йен ощущает тяжесть головы Микки у себя в паху — тёплую, знакомую тяжесть. Приятную, несмотря на ноющую боль выше и ещё много где. На сером небе выделяются призрачными кромками более низкие облака, плывут куда-то, более шустро, чем их сородичи на большей высоте, расслаивают небо на части.  
Йен тоже чувствует себя расслоенным. Больно разбитому лицу, шее нейтрально, она получила лишь отголоски ударов, грудь и живот вообще жжёт, а ниже тепло, там, где Микки лежит на нём. Ногам вполне хорошо, если не считать ударов от падения на землю, прилетевших попутно камешков. И не получается собраться в целое.  
Пальцы сами находят голову Микки, касаются кончиков волос, потом ныряют вглубь.  
— Не похож ты на отца… — устало отзывается Йен. — Он у тебя совсем утырок. А дрались мы и раньше… И я ж не впервой тебе не отвечаю, помнишь?.. Бля, какого нахуй зайца?! — Йен аж приподнимается, но тут же, охнув, откидывается обратно на землю. — Бля… Иди на хер, Микки, не нужен мне заяц… сука ты… Розовый, мля…  
— Помню я, всё помню… да тихо, лежи ты… — Микки придавливает Йена к земле, не давая встать, и тот снова шипит от боли. — Мать от отца не уходила… ревела после побоев, но так ни разу и не попыталась уйти… не заикалась даже… Я раньше думал — боялась. А теперь кажется — любила, бля… за зайцев этих прощала, он их не раз ей дарил, и всё время зайцев, наверное, ей зайцы нравились… И ты от меня так и не ушёл по итогам, — он на секунду приподнимает голову, смотрит на запрокинутое к серому небу лицо Йена и снова прижимается щекой к низу живота. — Хоть и порывался — но всё равно из-за биполярки своей, а не из-за того, какой я… и я ж понимал, всё равно понимал, а всё равно тебя… в кровь, чуть не до отключки… Но схуяли ты сам мне больно делал, а? Душе моей уркаганской больно? — Микки снова вскидывает голову, снова роняет, нащупывает руку Йена, переплетает пальцы. — А, похуй. Знаешь, ты ведь мог бы уйти. Правда бы мог, насовсем. Я бы за тобой не погнался… наверное, — у него вырывается хриплый смешок. — Мать как померла-то — с лестницы свалилась. Я не видел, сестра с братьями тоже, отец только… Небось от удара и свалилась, а?.. Может, наконец решилась от него уйти, он не пускал, ну и… бля, не хочу, чтобы я тебя однажды так — хоть ты, вроде, и ответить можешь, но сука, правда же не всегда отвечаешь… и я тебя и отпускал вроде всегда, но…  
Микки подтягивается выше, ложится на Йена, у которого опять вырывается болезненный вздох, крепко целует в разбитые губы.  
— Знаешь, а похуй, — внезапно говорит он и чувствует, как где-то в солнечном сплетении — там, куда он без жалости бил Йена, — зарождается смех. — Всё равно зайца тебе куплю. Розового. Плюшевого. Гештальт, бля, закрою… по-отцовски. По-другому всё равно некому научить было.  
— Бля… — Йен начинает ухмыляться, а потом и хохотать, рвано и немного истерично. Рёбра жжёт, скулу тоже, печёт везде, а от смеха ещё больнее — но он всё равно улыбается в облачное небо, с которого скоро, похоже, заморосит белёсо-серая взвесь мелкого дождя. — Ну купи зайца… Розового и с бантиком. Посажу его возле кровати, буду смотреть, тебя вспоминать, когда дома нет. Чёртов ты Милкович… — выдыхает Йен.  
Смех обрывается, но его искорки все ещё мерцают в зеленоватых глазах Галлагера. Он смотрит в глаза Микки, и они понимают друг друга без слов. Целуют в губы, сплетаются языками. Йен мычит в рот Микки — тот слишком надавил локтем на плечо. Милкович поспешно сдвигается.  
— Тяжёлый ты, чернышка… сейчас. Всё тело от тебя болит. Поможешь встать, а?.. — Микки быстро кивает, слезает с него, вскакивает на ноги, протягивает руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Йен кое-как встаёт, в какой-то момент едва не упав обратно. Пытается застегнуть молнию на джинсах непослушными пальцами, не справляется, и Микки делает это сам. Обхватывает Йена за плечи, ведёт, прихрамывающего. к дырке в заборе, что огораживает стадион.  
Небо наконец прохудилось, стекает мелкими каплями, Йен держится за живот, подворачивает правую ногу. И ощущает, что, несмотря на гудение в теле, голова прояснилась, а сердце перестало тянуть муторным чувством вины и невозможности её загладить.  
Загладить, кажется, получилось. Пусть Микки купит ему этого грёбаного зайца. Напоминание им обоим.  
О причинённой взаимной боли, о прощении — и о любви.  
  


***

— Микки? Йен? Вы дома? Спальня открыта, значит, не спите, да?  
Слышен стук каблука о каблук — Мэнди сбрасывает туфли. Шлёпает по коридору, останавливается в дверях — бледная после бессонной ночи, резко пахнущая духами и вишнёвыми сигаретами.  
Опять с кем-то была. Как она говорит — всяко больше платят, чем официантке. И унижают меньше. А если кто вдруг что — ну, она же всегда может припугнуть братьями, верно?  
— Йен? — Мэнди идёт к лежащему на кровати Йену, вглядывается в него, щурясь от льющегося в незашторенное окно яркого света утреннего солнца. — Йен, ты… блядь!..  
Заметила. Синяки, кровоподтёки. И на лице, и на теле — Йен лежит в трусах и одеялом не прикрылся.  
— Йен, что случилось? — Мэнди склоняется к нему, осторожно касается прохладной узкой ладонью распухшей щеки. — На вас напали? Кто? Где Микки? С ним что?  
— Мэнди, — Йен лениво мотает головой по подушке, неловко улыбается разбитыми губами. — Всё в порядке. Микки в порядке. И я тоже. Никто не…  
— Блядь! — снова вскрикивает Мэнди, повернув голову.  
На тумбочке возле кровати сидит заяц. Розовый, плюшевый.  
— Блядь, — повторяет Мэнди; тревога в её глазах сменяется злостью и чем-то ещё, похожим на застарелый страх. — Блядь. Это он тебя. Микки.  
— Не… — начинает Йен, но Мэнди яростно прерывает его.  
— Не спорь! Я знаю! Знаю этих сраных плюшевых зайцев, знаешь, сколько я за детство на них насмотрелась?! Отец вечно мать избивал, а потом зайцев дарил. Задабривал. Каждый раз — сраных зайцев. Ей нравилось, он и дарил… и она прощала, блядь, каждый раз прощала — за зайцев…  
— Мне тоже нравится, — Йену удаётся улыбнуться шире. — Хотя вначале разозлился.  
— Блядь, — Мэнди начинает напоминать заевшую пластинку. — Блядь… Микки тебя… как отец — мать…  
— Он меня за дело, — Йену не хочется двигаться, не особо хочется говорить — но не защитить Микки он не может.  
— Мать тоже так говорила, — бурчит Мэнди, и её глаза — голубые, почти как у Микки, только чуть ярче, — начинают наполняться слезами. — Всегда потом говорила, что за дело. Всегда…  
— Мэнди, — Йен пробует приподняться на локте, но тут же, охнув, снова откидывается на постель. — Я сам его попросил, слышишь? Оно… так было правильно. Разобрались зато.  
— Разобрались, — Мэнди зло всхлипывает, слёзы начинают течь по щекам пополам с тушью. — Блядь, да ты нахуй весь в синяках, он же тебя до полусмерти просто…  
— Мэнди, — Йен вздыхает, но всё равно не может не улыбнуться снова. — Слушай, ну ты что, думаешь, я не мог бы дать сдачи? Если бы захотел? Я… так было надо.  
— Надо, — цедит сквозь зубы Мэнди. — Если надо, тогда чего ж он зайца… как отец… Блядь, выкини его нахуй! — она тянется к зайцу, но Йен, хоть и охнув от боли, успевает схватить его первым и прижать к груди.  
— Не отдам. Мой.  
— Блядь, — бормочет Мэнди, но отобрать зайца не пытается. — Биполярник чёртов. Мать тоже всегда не отдавала, когда я пыталась выкинуть…  
— Так и при чём тут моя биполярка, — Йен снова вытягивается поудобнее, не выпуская из рук зайца. — Это любовь.  
— Любовь у них, — сердито ворчит Мэнди. — На одних насмотрелась, теперь на других… и оба — зайцами задабривают…  
— Тебя Кеньятта тоже избивал, — не выдерживает Йен. Поглаживает плюшевую шёрстку зайца, расправляет ему уши. — Ещё и похуже. И даже не задабривал потом ничем.  
— И я от него ушла, — бросает Мэнди. — А ты от Микки не уйдёшь. Раз… зайцы. Мать тоже так и не ушла…  
Йен уже открывает рот, чтобы успокоить Мэнди. Сказать, что Микки — не его отец, что это было в первый и в последний раз. Ну, не в первый, но…  
Не успевает.  
— Эй, чё у вас тут?  
В дверях стоит Микки. Переводит взгляд с Мэнди на Йена и обратно.  
— Мэнди, ты чё ревёшь? Случилось что? Кто обидел? Так я его…  
По лицу Мэнди видно, что она хочет сказать очень многое, — но только пихает брата плечом, выходя из комнаты, и на ходу сердито бросает:  
— Мудак.  
— И тебе доброе утро, — хмыкает Микки, глядя ей вслед, и снова поворачивается к Йену. — Чего это она с утра пораньше?  
— Заяц, — коротко поясняет Йен, продолжая улыбаться опухшими губами.  
— Заяц… а, — лицо Микки мрачнеет.  
— Да не бери в голову. Она на тебя вечно за что-то да злится. Теперь вот и за меня тоже. Простит.  
— Да похуй на неё, — Микки притворяет дверь, медленно идёт к кровати. — Простит, ясное дело. Ты… простишь?  
— Простил уже, — Йен хмыкает. — Видишь, даже зайца взял.  
— Ты вообще как?.. — Микки останавливается, не решаясь подойти ближе. Сейчас он выглядит пиздец виноватым — и Йену пиздец как хочется его обнять.  
— Жить буду. Отлежусь только немного… Да не мнись ты. Иди уже к нам.  
— К нам?.. — недоумённо переспрашивает Микки.  
— Ну да. Ко мне и к зайцу. Давай уже, иди сюда. Сильно не тискай только, после твоих кулаков будто под поездом побывал.  
— Прос… — снова начинает Микки, но Йен, приподнявшись, дёргает его за руку.  
— Простил. Ну иди сюда, правда.  
Микки вздыхает. Сбрасывает обувь, раздевается до пояса, забирается на кровать. Ложится рядом с Йеном, осторожно обнимает.  
— Это в последний раз было, — тихо говорит Микки. — Слышишь?  
— Неважно, — Йен поворачивает к нему голову, смотрит в серо-голубые глаза — совсем близко, такие любящие, такие виноватые… — Поцелуешь? Осторожно только. Болит всё пиздец.  
Он боится, что Микки опять начнёт извиняться, но тот молча кладёт руку ему на затылок и касается губами губ.  
Розовый заяц уютно сидит между двумя телами.


End file.
